Turbo Rangers New Beginnings Rise of Maligore
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: The Rangers are preparing for a charity match but when Lerigot appears and Jason and Kimberly get captured by Divatox it's time for them to shift into Turbo with a new Red Ranger. Please Review on the Story
1. Lerigot and Divatox

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note:** This is a continuation of my last four stories so read them otherwise it won't make sense on how Jason gained the Black Storm Turbo Powers.

**Turbo Rangers New Beginnings Rise of Maligore**

**Chapter1 Lerigot and Divatox**

On a distant planet lives a great wizard named Lerigot. He is the keeper of the golden key which unlocks the dimensional gateways of the universe.

Lerigot is hunted down by Divatox a wicked galactic space pirate who needs the wizard's power to release a terrible demon like creature.

Her plan is to join him a sinister marriage and bring forth a reign of terror on the galaxy.

Lerigot's only chance is to seek the help of some powerful friends. But first he must escape his plant and make his way to Earth.

On Lerigot's planet Lerigot was being chased down by the Piranahtrons. The Piranahtrons were relentless in there search for Lerigot.

"There he is." One of the Piranatrons said

"There's no where to run this time wizard." Another Piranatron said

Just then Lerigot used his wand and teleported to Earth.

"You fools you let him get away." The lead Piranahtron said

Meanwhile on Earth in Angel Grove at the stadium Rocky, Adam and Tommy were training for a charity match. Rocky and Adam were up for the match but Tommy didn't seem to have his heart in it. Billy and Zack were both watching and they walked up to the ring

"What's wrong Tommy?" Billy asked

"Sorry I guess I'm a little tired." Tommy said

"Tired my foot your heart just doesn't seem to be in it." Zack said

"He's right Tommy what's up?" Rocky asked

"I'm just tired that's all." Tommy said

The four guys looked at each other then both Adam and Rocky noticed Billy was wearing a Red Shirt sleeveless top and Blue jeans with White sneakers.

"Hey why the red?" Rocky asked

"Well it was either this or a really disgusting brown shirt." Billy said

"What about all your blue tops?" Zack asked

"Oh I still have them but my Father wanted to see me in a different color so now I have a few Red shirts." Billy said

The other four nodded with the explanation. Meanwhile on the road Kat, Tanya, Trini, Aisha and Hayley were driving along in Hayley's car.

"Thanks for picking us up." Kat said

"No problem." Hayley said

"So Kat what's the story between you Rocky and Billy?" Trini asked

"I love Rocky but now I realized only as a friend and he felt the same way so we broke up and I'm hoping that Billy's willing to give it another chance." Kat said

"I know he will." Tanya said

"Cool so you don't mind if Rocky goes out with me." Aisha said

"Go ahead Rocky's yours." Kat said

"Yes." Aisha said

"Hey Trini you heard from Kimberly?" Hayley asked

"Yeah she's spending time with Jason. I guess after that little thing about being the one predicted in a prophecy it would freak you out." Trini said

"I'm just glad Jason's not going through this alone." Aisha said

The other girls nodded. Meanwhile back at the Arena Tommy's moves weren't as focused as they should be.

"Ok Tommy what's wrong?" Zack asked

"Ok it's this my uncle offered me a part time job at his racing garage and I said yes now I'm confused about what I'm going to do." Tommy said

"Come on let's head to the Youth Centre the girls are going to meet us there." Billy said

Tommy, Rocky and Adam nodded and the five males walked off. Meanwhile back on Lerigot's planet inside a fish like submarine. Divatox appeared.

"Idiots." Divatox yelled

Divatox then walked over to a couple of Piranahtrons and started beating them up. Divatox then turned around and looked at Elgar.

"You." Divatox said

"Me?" Elgar asked

"You let Lerigot get away." Divatox said

"Hey it's not my fault. It's them they screwed up." Elgar said

"There your men so that makes this your fault." Divatox said

"Whoa hey don't do anything to me I'm your favorite nephew." Elgar said

Divatox turned around and then made a blade appear and then slashed Elgar's hand clean off leaving electrical wires.

"Oh no not again." Elgar said

"Never send my moron to do a mutants job." Rygog said

"Oh shut you two and go capture Lerigot's family." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Divatox then walked over and picked up an eel.

"Hello my precious. Give me mommy a kiss." Divatox said

Meanwhile on earth in Africa Lerigot landed in a tree. Lerigot then saw two little birds they pecked at his feet and made him fall out of the tree. Lerigot landed on the ground hard then looked up and saw a lion. Lerigot jumped back when the Lion roared. Lerigot then scared the lion off with magic well by accident. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber.

"Zordon. Lerigot's on earth." Alpha said

"I know Alpha we must help him." Zordon said

"But how?" Alpha asked

"Contact the rangers except for Jason and Kimberly. I want Jason to have a nice break so he can think about everything that happened." Zordon said

"Yes Zordon." Alpha said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the nine remaining rangers and Hayley were all having a drink.

"Man I needed this." Tommy said

"Are you sure nothings troubling you Tommy?" Adam asked

"I'm fine just got my mind rapped around to many things at the moment." Tommy said

Just then Adam's Communicator beeped. The ten teens walked out and up to the lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Adam said

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber. A Power Wizard has appeared and he may be in danger." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Adam said

The Rangers and Hayley teleported to the Power Chamber. Back in the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Adam asked

"A powerful wizard named Lerigot has landed in Africa." Zordon said

"Why is he here?" Kat asked

"Someone must be chasing him." Alpha said

"Ok. Billy you and Kat got find Lerigot. The rest of us will try and find out who's chasing after him and try and locate Lerigot from here." Tommy said

Billy and Kat nodded and walked over to the power Boxes Kat pulled out the Pink Power Box while Billy pulled out the Red Power Box.

"Be careful Rangers." Zordon said

"And remember the short range navigators in your power boxes should lead you straight to Lerigot." Alpha said

"Right. Ready?" Billy asked

"Let's do it." Kat said

The two teleported off. Meanwhile back in Africa Kat and Billy, were walking along.

"This place is amazing it reminds me of some parts in Australia." Kat said

"Come on we've got to find Lerigot before the sun gets to him." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"I found Lerigot he's on earth." Rygog said

"Perfect he must be after Zordon." Divatox said

"Earth that clay trap forget it let's go back to stealing and pillaging that's what I like." Elgar said

"No. Lerigot is the only one who can release Maligore the Flames of destruction and my husband to be. When we are wed I'll be able to have all the jewels in the Universe. Just thinking about it gives me goose bumps." Divatox said

"Kinda gives me gas." Elgar said

"Elgar. I want you to capture two humans of purity and strength they will be my wedding gift to Maligore." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Divatox said

"Rygog set a course for earth." Divatox said

"Prepare to teleport." Rygog said

Just then Divatox's submarine teleported away. Meanwhile at the Baseball field Bulk was trying to get his job back as a cop and so was Lt. Stone. The two were put on duty when they saw Skull and Tony both dressed casually.

"Hey Bulk." Skull said

"Skull where have you been I haven't seen you lately." Bulk said

"I've been working and studying. I'm now trying out for the junior detectives." Skull said

"Good on you what about you Tony?" Bulk asked

"Same here." Tony said

"That's great well I have to go." Bulk said

"Bye." Skull and Tony said

Meanwhile back in Africa Billy and Kat were walking along.

"You know Billy you should wear Red more often you look great." Kat said

"I don't think your boyfriend will like it very much if you keep complementing other guys." Billy said

"Billy. I made a foolish mistake going out with Rocky. I mean he's nice but he's not the man I want in my life." Kat said

"Why do you say that?" Billy asked

Kat didn't answer instead she kissed Billy passionately on the lips. Billy was in shock at first but then wrapped his arms around Kat and deepened the kiss. The two broke apart.

"I missed that." Billy said

"I missed being in your arms. I should never have gone with Rocky it was stupid. Rocky loves Aisha and I love you." Kat said

"I love you too Kat." Billy said

"I just don't know if I'm still in love with you anymore." Billy thought

The two kissed. Then Kat sat down. Billy smiled and went back to trying to get a lock on Lerigot. Billy then turned around and saw a snake.

"Kat don't move." Billy said

Kat felt the snake on her.

"When I count to three jump away." Billy said

Kat just looked at Billy.

"One." Billy started as he stepped closer.

Kat just kept her eyes on Billy.

"Two." Billy continued as he stepped closer.

Kat just stayed still.

"Three." Billy finished.

Kat jumped and Billy grabbed the snake. Kat fell off the cliff and grabbed a branch. Then Branch then broke and Kat tried to Morph but it canceled out when she hit the water. Billy then got away from the snake and dove in after Kat. Billy managed to catch up to Kat and get out her life jacket. Billy then helped Kat to shore.

"You ok?" Billy asked after they got to shore

"My leg." Kat said

"Ouch." Billy said

"Yes Jason." Kat joked

"I wish he was here he'd be able to heal that." Billy said

"What?" Kat asked

"What? Jason's got healing powers." Billy said

"Different." Kat said

Billy then gave Kat the short Range Navigator and picked up bridal style.

"You sure about this?" Kat asked

"You leg looks pretty bad and besides your lighter then you look." Billy said

Kat blushed at the complement. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Tanya was tracking something.

"Hey guys check this out." Tanya said

"What is that?" Adam asked

"It's most probably the same thing Lerigot is running away from." Zordon said

"Guys we can't get contact Jason or Kimberly." Trini said

"Maybe there doing something and don't want to be disturbed. Tommy said

And besides it always seems that Jason has to save our butts I think this time we need to do this on our own." Rocky said

"I agree." Zack said

The others nodded. Meanwhile back on the road Jason and Kimberly were heading to the beach.

"You ready for some Scuba Diving?" Jason asked

"You bet. I can't wait to see you in a wet suit again." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and drove off towards the beach. Meanwhile back in Africa Billy was walking along carrying Kat.

"Lerigot's signal is getting weaker." Kat said

"Then we better hurry." Billy said

Billy walked off still carrying Kat. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"What do you mean you lost Lerigiot?" Divatox asked

"We can't find him." Elgar said

"And have you found my two humans yet?" Divatox asked

"Not yet." Elgar said

"You had better." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in Africa Billy walked along still carrying Kat then he noticed Lerigot with a bunch of monkeys.

"Look there's Lerigot." Billy said

Billy walked over and sat Kat down on a rock.

"Lerigot we're friends of Alpha." Billy said

"Alpha?" Lerigot asked

"Yes Alpha." Billy said

Lerigot then noticed Katherine's leg and healed it.

"My leg. Lerigot healed my leg thank you." Kat said

"Come one we better get him to the Power Chamber." Billy said

"Good idea." Kat said

"Contact Alpha." Billy said

"Alpha we've got Lerigot and standing by for teleportation." Kat said

"Thank you." Billy said

Billy, Lerigot and Kat all teleported away.

End of Chapter1

**In the next Chapter: **The Rangers find out why Lerigot's on earth and they find out Jason and Kimberly have been captured and Tommy makes a decision that changes everything.


	2. New to Red

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Previously: **Lerigot came to Earth and Divatox followed Katherine and Billy went to Africa and found Lerigot and teleported back to the Power Chamber

**Chapter2 New to Red**

Meanwhile at the Beach Jason and Kimberly were in there scuba gear unknowing that Divatox was watching them. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Perfect I found my two humans." Divatox said

"I'll send the Piranahtrons to capture them." Elgar said

Meanwhile in the water Jason and Kimberly were swimming then all of a sudden there lines for the oxygen tank were pulled and both of them lost consciousness. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Two perfect specimens. Now throw them into the bilge where they will stay fresh for my beloved Maligore." Divatox said

"It will be my pleasure." Elgar said

Just then Jason and Kimberly got dumped into the bilge.

"Now for Lerigot, He's most probably with Zordon by now. Remove the mind block we'll use Lerigot's wife to get Lerigot." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Is he going to be ok?" Aisha asked

"Yes but the sun has taken his toll on him." Alpha said

"Who would be chasing him?" Tommy asked

"I do not know." Zordon said

Just then Lerigot started to shake.

"What's going on?" Trini asked

"He's receiving a message that's troubling him." Alpha said

"What can we do?" Tanya asked

"Alpha attach the cranial scanner to the viewing globe maybe we'll be able to see what is troubling Lerigot." Zordon said

Just then Divatox showed up on the Viewing Globe.

"I know you can here me Zordon so listen well. This is Yara loving wife and mother and this is baby Bethel. Don't you just want to pinch those adorable cheeks?" Divatox asked

Stop this." Kat said

"Give me Lerigot oh and in exchange I'll spare a couple of your favorite humans. Divatox said as the scene of the Viewing Globe changed to the bilge. "There not much to look at but my sensors, tell me that they are one of your own. Oh what do you call them? Ah yes Power rangers." Divatox continued

Just then the two divers took off there hoods.

"Kimberly." Tommy said

"And Jason." Zack said

The scene the changed back to Divatox and Yara

"Give me Lerigot." Divatox said ending the transmission.

"Yara." Lerigot said

"I can't believe she has Jason and Kimberly." Tommy said

"Who is that?" Tanya asked

"That was Divatox a space pirate." Zordon said

"What does she want with Lerigot?" Billy asked

"Divatox must want to travel to the island of Muiranthias in the nemesis triangle." Zordon said

"I hope Jason and Kimberly are ok." Kat said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub inside the Bilge.

"Kim." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"I think we're in major trouble." Jason said

"I'll say wish we could morph." Kimberly said

"Yeah too bad we left all out morphers back at the Power Chamber." Jason said

"What about the Golden Power Staff?" Kimberly asked

"As much as I would like to I think not." Jason said

"Good idea." Kimberly said

"Come here." Jason said

Jason hugged Kimberly.

"We'll figure a way out of this." Jason said

"I know." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Alpha and Lerigot were both speaking Liarian.

"They understand each other." Kat said

"Like good friends should." Zordon said

"I don't get it why would Divatox capture Jason and Kimberly?" Trini asked

"To sacrifice them to Maligore." Zordon said

"Who's Maligore?" Tommy asked

"The flames of destruction." Zordon said

"This is bad if Divatox joins forces with that thing we'll be out matched." Billy said

"What no." Alpha said

"What's Lerigot doing?" Aisha asked

"He's doing the Liarian pair Lerigot is preparing to surrender." Alpha said

"We can't let him do that." Kat said

"It's his Family Kat we'd do the same for each other." Zack said

"Look we'll get Jason and Kimberly out of there then we'll work on freeing Lerigot's family." Rocky said

"Besides Jason and Kimberly can take care of themselves." Billy said

"Correct I'm more worried about Kimberly. Since Jason is fully connected to his wolf soul he can snap out of Maligore's control easily." Zordon said

"So Jason can't be turned evil." Billy said

"Correct." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at each other. Back at the beach Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat and Tanya teleported down. Just then Elgar and the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Hand over the wizard." Elgar shouted

"No bring our friends closer first." Tommy shouted back.

"This is as close as you can get." Elgar said

"Something's not right." Adam said

"Let's stay put and figure out something." Rocky said

"Good idea." Tommy said

Just then Tanya noticed Lerigot had disappeared.

"Lerigot's gone." Tanya said

Kat then looked down and saw Lerigot.

"Lerigot no." Kat said

"Come back." Tommy said

Lerigot walked up to Elgar.

"Ok you got what you came for now hand over our friends." Tommy said

"Swim for them." Elgar said

Elgar then headed back out to see and dumped the two bodies before heading back to the ship. The Five teens jumped down and ran to the water. Tommy reached on of the two bodies.

"No it's a fake." Tommy said

"They tricked us Tommy." Adam said

"I have to check the other one." Tommy said

"Tommy they tricked us. Come on." Adam said

"No Jason. Kimberly." Tommy said

Adam and Rocky pulled Tommy back to shore. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. Divatox tried to get the wand to work.

"If only its magic would glow in my hands then I'll have no need for you." Divatox said

Divatox then walked up to her chair and started saying something and a fly buzzed by then Fly landed on Divatox's leg then she used her tongue to catch the fly.

"As I was saying once we get to Miranthias Island. Those two power pukes will make great appetizers for my beloved." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Bilge.

"Ok." Kimberly said

Jason placed Kimberly back on the ground. Kimberly was now dressed in a purple singlet with smaller black one underneath and black shorts. Jason was now dressed a Black shirt and a pair of Black shorts.

"Great we go to have a nice time scuba diving and now we're going to be lunch for a monster with the munchies." Kimberly said

Jason said nothing he didn't want to worry Kim.

"Jase what's up?" Kimberly asked

"It's nothing." Jason said

"Come on Jase." Kimberly said

"The creature Divatox is talking about lives on an island called Miranthias Island that's in the Nemesis Triangle. The Creatures name is Maligore its needs two people of purity and strength as sacrifices to awaken it. The two people are then turned evil and then sacrificed for the beast to fully awaken from its slumber." Jason said

"And you know this how?" Kimberly asked

"I'm the Gold Ranger. Kim it's my job to know." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

Jason just opened his arms and Kimberly accepted the invitation.

"It's going to be ok." Jason said

"I hope so." Kimberly said

Jason didn't have the heart to tell her he was completely immune to Maligore's spell right now not what after he told her. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat were all dressed in new clothes still in there colors. Tommy was now dressed in White.

"Power at full." Adam said

"Alright." Tommy said

"The new Zords you are creating will get you safely to Muiranthias Island. Zordon said

Zordon before we see the new Zords there's something I want to say." Tommy said

"What is it Tommy?" Trini asked

"I want Billy to take my place as Red Ranger of this team." Tommy said

"Me?" Billy asked

"Yes you have the right qualities of being a Red Ranger. Also with me helping my Uncle and school I won't have the time to be a ranger, I'll be too tired." Tommy said

"And besides Billy you said you wanted to get back out on the field." Zack said

"Yeah that I did." Billy said

"Ok then. Now I present to you your new Turbo Zords." Zordon said

The nine rangers all looked at the cars.

"They look like Jason's Black Storm cars." Billy said

"They should there design was based off them." Hayley said

"Correct. Now, Rocky you will control Mountain Blaster. Adam you will control Desert Thunder. Tanya you'll control Dune Star. Katherine you'll control Wind Chaser. And Billy you will control Red Lightning I know it will serve you well." Zordon said

Just then the Rangers saw five Turbo Morphers and keys.

"These are your Turbo Morphers again based off the Black Storm Turbo Morpher." Hayley said

"With these you should be able to enter the Nemesis Triangle." Zordon said

"But only by working together will this work." Hayley said

"Right." The five Rangers said

"Ready?" Billy asked

The four Rangers nodded and they put there hands to the centre.

"Now." Billy said

Each ranger put there hand on the Turbo Morpher and they all transformed into the Turbo Rangers. Adam became the Green Turbo Ranger, Tanya became the Yellow Turbo Ranger, Rocky became the Blue Turbo Ranger, Katherine became the Pink Turbo Ranger and Billy became the Red Turbo Ranger.

"Wow this is awesome." Adam said

"I've never felt anything like this." Rocky said

"This is amazing." Kat said

"Totally cool." Tanya said

"Come on rangers let's go." Billy said

"Right behind you." Adam said

"Let's do this." Rocky said

The five Rangers walked out.

"Go to the harbor there you will find the ghost galleon." Zordon said

"Use your Turbo keys to activate the ship and it will take you and the cars to the Island." Hayley said

"Thanks." Billy said

"Ok let's go Rookie in Red." Rocky joked

"Whatever remember I still can kick your butt." Billy said

"Oh yeah." Rocky said

"Let's power up." Billy said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

A bit later in the Desert the five Rangers were driving along.

"This is awesome." Billy said

"Desert Thunder ready to Rumble." Adam said

"Wind Chaser ready to Howl." Katherine said

"Mountain Blaster ready to Rock." Rocky said

"Dune Star's gonna shine." Tanya said

"Red Lightning ready to Bolt." Billy said

"All systems go Billy." Adam said

"Alright let's rips some velocity Shift into Turbo." Billy said

The five Rangers shifted into Turbo and there cars speed off along the desert. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"We have to do something." Trini said

"Rangers. Take Jason's Black Storm Morpher the other Rangers forgot it and Kimberly's Pink Crane Power Coin." Zordon said

"You might want to put gloves on it you're going to pick up the Black Storm Morpher." Hayley said

"Good idea." Tommy said

"Now go Rangers you must hurry." Zordon said

The four remaining Rangers headed to the Black Storm Turbo Zords and drove off after the others with Dark Blue Mountain Blaster following the four driven cars. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Yes not a Power Ranger in sight I knew that fool Zordon would get it through his head not to mess with me." Divatox said

"Um I'm not veterinarian but I think it's dying." Elgar said pointing to Lerigot

"No it can't die not until we get to the island of Muiranthias and he frees my beloved." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the beach the five turbo Rangers drove up and hopped out of there cars. They grabbed there torches.

"I hear the Ocean but I don't see a ship." Tanya said

"I'll take a look up ahead." Billy said

Billy walked up.

"Found it." Billy said

Just then all five Turbo Ranger heard revving and turned around then saw all five Black Storm Turbo Zords. Just then Tommy hopped out of Black Storm, Aisha hopped out of Dark White Wind Chaser, Trini hopped out of Dark Yellow Dune Star and Zack hopped out of Dark Green Desert Thunder.

"What are you guys doing here?" Billy asked

"We came to help." Tommy said

"And we brought Jason's Zords and Turbo Morpher." Aisha said

"Along with Kimberly's Pink Crane Morpher." Trini said

"We'll talk about this later right now let's get these cars into the ship." Billy said

A bit later on the Ghost Galleon the nine Rangers drove the cars into the ship's holding area. Then they all walked up onto the deck and started exploring the ship.

"Hey guys I found something." Rocky called

The eight Rangers ran up to Rocky. Then Billy opened up the chest and they saw slots for the five turbo keys.

"Looks like the Turbo keys control the ship." Kat said

"Let's do it." Billy said

The five Turbo Rangers placed there keys into the five slots and turned the keys. Just then everything started to move.

"Hey look the compass is moving." Adam said

"And the sails are rising by themselves." Tanya said

The Ghost Galleon then set sail for the open waters.

**In the next Chapter: ** The Rangers fight Putra Pods and get closer while Jason and Kimberly plan there escape.


	3. High Sea Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Previously: **Jason and Kimberly got captured and Billy became the new Red Ranger.

**Chapter3 High Sea adventure **

Later back in Divatox's sub.

"Do I look fat?" Divatox asked herself in the mirror

"Nah." Divatox answered

Just then the alarm went off.

"Hell's bells what is going on now?" Divatox asked

"Sensors detect nine humans but now vessel." Elgar said

"What? What are they swimming we're in the middle of the blasted ocean." Divatox said

"What ever there traveling on is completely undetectable." Elgar said

"Why didn't the radar alert us?" Divatox asked as she picked up Elgar

Just then the Radar sparked out.

"I guess it still needs fixing." Elgar said

"Never mind." Divatox said

Divatox then let go of Elgar and he dropped to the ground. Divatox then walked over to the console and unleashed Putra Pods for the rangers to fight. Later that night on the Ghost Galleon. Billy was up on deck looking over the Ocean. Just then Tommy walked up.

"Hey you ok Bro?" Tommy asked

"Yeah it's just strange being Red." Billy said

"I know but it's the right choice." Tommy said

"Why me?" Billy asked

"Well other then the fact you saved our butts heaps of times and sometimes you act like a Red Ranger." Tommy said

"Thanks I think." Billy said

"Hey I know you'll make a great Red Ranger." Tommy said

"Thanks Tommy." Billy said

"My pleasure well I'm going back down below deck." Tommy said

"Do you think Jason and Kimberly will be ok?" Billy asked

"Jason and Kimberly will be fine. I'm sure Jason's working on a plan to get Kimberly out of there." Tommy said

"Yeah you're right." Billy said

Tommy walked off and went below deck.

"Billy ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah he's fine just needs time to think." Tommy said

Meanwhile back on deck. Billy heard something then saw the Putra Pods.

"Oh for goodness sake." Billy said

Billy then back kicked the Putra Pods down.

"Hey guys we've got stowaways on this ship." Billy yelled

Just then the other eight Rangers ran up on deck. Zack and Tommy tag teamed one of the Four Putra pods. The four girls teamed up against another Putra Pod. Rocky and Adam tag teamed another Putra Pod and Billy was taking on the last one. Billy then round house kicked the Putra Pod he was fighting over board. Then Tommy and Zack double kicked the Putra Pod they were fighting off the ship. Then Adam and Rocky kicked the Putra Pod they were fighting off the ship. The four girls then kicked the Putra Pod towards the edge then Billy showed up and corkscrew kicked the Putra Pod off the edge.

"Nice kick." Aisha said

"Thanks." Billy said

Just then Rocky, Adam and Tommy ran up.

"Everyone ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah but this sure isn't the love boat." Tanya said

The teens laughed and went below deck. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub in the bilge. Kimberly and Jason were making weapons Jason pulled off a pipe and slammed it against the wall then dropped it in the water.

"I've got to get Kim out of here." Jason thought.

Jason then looked at Kimberly then the panel behind Kimberly.

"That's it. Kimberly move away from the wall for a sec." Jason said

"Um sure." Kimberly said

Jason walked up as Kimberly moved out of the way.

"Instead of making weapons we should focus on getting the panel off." Jason said

"Um wouldn't that mean all the water would come in?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah right now my dive computer says were at 435ft once we get closer to the island the Sub's gonna start to climb once we reach a hundred feet we pop this off the wall and boom." Jason said

"And make it up in one breath?" Kimberly asked

"It's our only chance. But hey I'm just trying to get you out of here." Jason said

"If you're staying here then so am I." Kimberly said

"Kimberly please I'll be fine Malagore won't be able to turn me evil in fact I'll be able to snap out of Malagore's spell since I'm fully connected to my Wolf Soul. I just want to make sure that you're safe and away from the freak up there." Jason said

"But Jase." Kimberly said

"Kimberly please don't fight me on this. Last thing I want is for you to be sacrificed for an evil freak." Jason said

"OK. Let's pop this off." Kimberly said

Jason smiled the two then got to work taking off the bolts then some water started to seek in. Meanwhile back in the bridge of Divatox's sub.

"Yes we're at the nemesis Triangle. Start to climb we must avoid the reefs." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the bilge the water started to rush in. Jason and Kimberly ran to the panel trying to keep it closed.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"We're close to the Triangle Divatox is starting to make her sub climb." Jason said

"Now what are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"We'll have to wait until we pass through the Triangle that is if Lerigot opens up the portal." Jason said

"Who's Lerigot?" Kimberly asked

"A powerful wizard that holds the key to unlocking the dimensions of the universe." Jason said

"Ok. I just hope we pass through the Triangle very quickly." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at the Ghost Galleon the nine rangers ran up to the front of the ship.

"So that's the Nemesis Triangle." Adam said

"That's it." Billy said

"Incredible." Tanya said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub the alarms sounded.

"It's time." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Bilge. Jason and Kimberly were still trying to keep the panel on the wall.

"What's happening?" Kimberly asked

"It's the triangle." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the bridge of Divatox's sub.

"We're minutes away from the dimensional Gateway." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Bilge. Kimberly and Jason were still holding the panel to the wall.

"Man I hope the others are ok." Jason said

"There coming?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah all nine of them." Jason said

"Yes." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon. The Rangers ducked when the Nemesis Triangle shot lightning at them.

"Man that is one nasty Triangle." Adam said

"You said it." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Now open the gateway." Divatox said handing Lerigot his wand.

Lerigot just dropped his wand.

"You little fool. Elgar open the chamber." Divatox said

"Right." Elgar said

Elgar opened the chamber to Lerigot's wife.

"You may be willing to sacrifice yourself but how much to you love your little family? Elgar grab the baby." Divatox said

"Right. Come here you little hair ball." Elgar said

Elgar grabbed the baby.

"Well what will it be? That's better yes." Divatox said

Divatox grabbed the magic wand

"Open the gateway." Divatox said as she handed Lerigot the wand.

Divatox then opened the chamber and pulled Lerigot out of the chamber. Lerigot then opened the gateway through the Nemesis Triangle allowing everyone in Divatox's sub save passage. Meanwhile back in the Bilge the room was filling up fast.

"We need something to pry it with." Jason said

"Get the pipe." Kimberly said

"Good idea." Jason said

Jason dove into the water and grabbed the pipe then swam back to Kimberly.

"This should do it." Jason said

Jason then tried to get the panel off.

"Ok any time Jason." Kimberly said

"I'm trying." Jason said

"Ok. This water is getting to high for me." Kimberly said

Just then the sub started to sink dew to all the water in the Bilge. Back in the bridge the tilt alarm sounded.

"We're sinking we're sinking OK, Ok. Don't panic. Don't panic we're Sinking." Divatox said yelling the past part

"Oh we're sinking gotta go." Elgar said

Elgar then hung up the phone.

"For some reason we're taking on water." Elgar said

"Water? Water? Water!?" Divatox said

Meanwhile back on the Ghost galleon

"We're getting closer to the triangle we need the keys." Adam said

"I'll grab them." Kat said

"Be careful." Billy said

Kat ran off to get the keys while the others went below deck. Back below deck Kat gave the others there keys. Then they put there keys together and it created a bright light and all nine Rangers and the ship made it safely through the Triangle. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub in the Bilge Jason and Kimberly both worked to get the panel off. They both swam up for air after getting the panel off.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah you?" Kimberly asked

"I'm fine come on you need to get out here." Jason said

"Come on you can make it out as well." Kimberly said

"I know that but I want to make sure you're out of here before Divatox shuts the pipe." Jason said

"What do I do?" Kimberly asked

"Ok I need you to take a deep breath and exhale slowly as you reach the top." Jason said

"Right." Kimberly said

"Hey it will be ok." Jason said

"I know." Kimberly said

The two Rangers took a deep breath and dived back down then Kimberly swam through the hole but her shirt got snagged. Jason managed to free Kimberly. Kimberly swam out. Meanwhile back in the bridge.

"What it's coming from the bilge. Activate the emergency hatch now." Divatox said

"Right." Elgar said

"Quicker. Quicker." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Bilge the hatch came down before Jason could swim through. Jason swam out of the tunnel and came up for air.

"I hope that drains not clogged." Jason heard Divatox say

Just then all the water got flushed out. Jason ended up back where he started. Back in the bridge of the Sub.

"Now open the hatch to the bilge hurry up." Divatox said

The Piranahtron opened up the hatch and Divatox looked inside and only saw Jason but because he was drenched his shirt clung to him showing his well developed chest.

"Well I suppose Maligore will have to do with just one sacrifice and a yummy one at that." Divatox said

"Yuck. I'd rather be sick." Jason yelled

Divatox walked off.

**In the Next Chapter: **The Rangers make it to the island and Adam finds Lerigot and Jason. While Divatox makes it to the Temple entrance.


	4. Miranthius Island

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Previously: **The Rangers got attacked by the Putra Pods. Jason was able to help Kimberly escape from Divatox. Divatox's crew and the Power Rangers made it through the Triangle

**Chapter4 Miranthius Island**

Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon. Zack spotted the island.

"Hey guys, there's the Island." Zack said

The eight rangers ran up to the front of the ship.

"There it is the lost Island of Miranthius." Rocky said

"Sure looks lost to me." Tanya said

"Zordon said that Maligore's volcano is inside the Serpents temple. That's got to be we're there going." Adam said

"Then that's where we're going." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Your over grown Hamster ain't looking so hot." Elgar said

"No. he must live long enough to open Maligore's sacred temple door." Divatox said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Now what?" Divatox asked

"Sensors detecting nine human life forms approaching the island." Rygog said

"I knew they wouldn't let me down Divatox." Jason said

"I've got to get rid of those Power Rangers." Divatox said

"Yeah there getting on my nerves." Elgar said

Just then Divatox called Rita.

"Hi Rita its D here." Divatox said

"Huh?" Rita asked

"Sorry to wake you. I forgot about the time change and everything. Now listen. I know you've had some experience in this matter. I need your advice. How do I get rid of the Power Rangers?" Divatox asked

"What the Power Rangers? If I knew that, do you think I'd be lying here listening to this?" Rita asked

Rita then put the phone near Zedd as he snored.

"My advice to you, Divatox? Run." Rita said before hanging up

"Thanks for nothing." Divatox said

Meanwhile on the island Kimberly was laying on the beach. Just then the Malachinans showed up and captured her. Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon. The nine Rangers walked up onto the deck.

"Guys, something's wrong I can't get a lock on Lerigot." Billy said

"Try Jason he might be admitting energy." Rocky said

"Good idea." Billy said

"I hope we can save them." Trini said

"We will." Aisha said

"Desert Thunder's up first. I'll drive to the top of that cliff and see if I can see the temple." Adam said

"Good. Keep in contact. We'll get the other vehicles rolling." Tommy said

"Be careful." Tanya said

Adam hopped into Desert Thunder and drove off. Back on the island Adam drove up. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"They've got to be riding something! A Couple of torpedoes will find out what." Divatox said

"Two Torpedoes armed and ready. Fire one and two." Elgar said

Just then Divatox's sub fired two torpedoes at the Ghost Galleon. Meanwhile back on the Island Adam drove up the mountain. Then he parked his car and hopped out and looked at the view. Then he pulled out his binoculars and looked at the others. Just then he noticed the Torpedoes. Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon. Billy's short range navigator picked up the signal of the Torpedoes.

"Our cover's blown. Something's coming toward us." Tanya said

"And it's coming fast." Billy said

"We can't be detected inside the Turbo Vehicles." Kat said

"Come on! We gotta get our butts in those cars!" Rocky said

The eight Rangers ran down to the cars. Meanwhile back on the Island.

"Hey guys." Adam said

Just then Adam watched the ship blow up.

"No…" Adam said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. Divatox was laughing.

"Whatever it was, we hit it!" Elgar said

Back on the Island Adam noticed something then he saw the other four Turbo Zords and all five Black Storm Turbo Zords driving out of the destroyed Ghost Galleon.

"Looks like we all got through." Billy said

"All right." Tanya said

"That was awesome." Zack said

"Zack now is not the time to be acting like a kid." Trini said

"Sorry." Zack said

"Come on lets head to the Island." Tommy said

"Good idea." Billy said

"I hope Kimberly and Jason are ok." Aisha said

"Same here and I hope Lerigot can hold on." Trini said

Back on the Island Adam was celebrating the fact his friends survived. Then Adam walked off and started exploring the island to see if he could find Lerigot. Meanwhile on another part of the Island Divatox's crew was walking along.

"Come on! I haven't got all day!" Divatox said

Meanwhile Adam was still exploring the Island then he noticed Divatox's crew.

"Oh man." Adam said

Adam then walked off to find the others. Meanwhile the others Rangers were driving up the mountain. Meanwhile near the temple entrance Divatox's crew walked up.

"Where is it? My feet hurt." Rygog said

"Stop complaining. We're almost there. Wimp." Divatox said

"Move it prisoner." Elgar said

Just then the Malachians appeared.

"I don't like the sound of that. Come to think of it, I don't like the looks of it either." Elgar said

Just then the Malachians brought forth Kimberly tired into a stretcher. Jason then removed his hood.

"No." Jason thought.

"Hey the little Power Geek's back." Divatox said

"So you want a fight, huh?" Elgar asked

"No, no, no. Wait, wait! Those are the Malachians, guardians of Maligore. Get the wizard. Bring him." Divatox said

"OK. Release the wizard!" Elgar said

The piranahtrons released the wizard.

"Would you hurry up?" Divatox asked

Divatox removed the mind block.

"Here. Do it, Wizard. Spin your magic." Divatox said

"Move it furball." Elgar said

Just then Lerigot used his wand to open the temple door.

"The little guy packs a punch!" Elgar said

"Give me that!" Divatox said as she grabbed the wand. "What a rush! That's right, bow to me, you little peons. I love being queen. All right, come on everybody. We've got a wedding to get to. Here comes the bride!" Divatox said

"Get going. Come on." Elgar said

"Warriors bring the others." Rygog said

"Move it. What are you looking at? Get inside." Elgar said

Meanwhile on another part of the Island Adam ran up to the other eight Rangers.

"Guys! We gotta hurry!" Adam said

"Adam, are you all right?" Kat asked

"Lerigot's dying. We may already be too late." Adam said

"All right. We'll leave the vehicles here and go for the silent approach." Tommy said

"Take out your Morphers. It's Time to kick into action. Shift into Turbo." Billy said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

The five Turbo Rangers moved there arms like a steering wheel and placed there keys inside there Turbo Morphers. While the four other Rangers pulled out there morphers and stuck them out in front of them.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The nine Rangers all powered up.

"Looking Good Billy." Tommy said

"Thanks now let's get moving we'll meet up with you four later. Since I have a feeling these Powers might help us five get there faster." Billy said

"Right." Trini said

The nine rangers then ran off.

**In the Next Chapter:** The Rangers make it to the temple but are too late as Jason and Kimberly are turned evil.


	5. Rise of Maligore Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Previously: **Divatox blew up the ship but the Rangers managed to survive and now the Rangers are morphed and heading to the temple.

**Chapter5 Rise of Maligore Part1**

Meanwhile inside the Temple Divatox's crew and the guardians of Maligore entered.

"I love, I love it. Oh the steaming skulls – perfect!" Divatox said

"Put her down over there." Elgar said

The Malachians put the stretcher down. Then Elgar walked over.

"Come on!" Elgar said

Jason then nearly fell over when Elgar pulled the chains.

"Don't move." Elgar said

Just then Yara and Bethel were brought in.

"The Lava will have to go, but we'll do all our entertaining here. Of course you won't be around to see it. All right! It's time to feed my future husband! Prepare the Humans first." Divatox said

"On your feet." Elgar said as Kimberly was brought to her feet

"He can have the Liarians for dessert. If anyone knows the reason why we two should not be joined in holy matrimony, shut up!" Divatox said.

Meanwhile outside the Temple the Turbo Rangers were running only Aisha and Tommy were able to keep up with them.

"Sure beats walking." Adam said

"You can say that again." Billy said

Just then all seven flipped over a fallen tree. Then they started walking.

"Here that? We're close. Keep your eyes open." Billy said

The seven rangers walked off the Rocky heard something.

"Billy! Over here!" Rocky said

"What's wrong?" Billy asked

"You ok?" Aisha asked

"The sound is coming from that way." Rocky said

"Good job, Rocky." Billy said

"Come on I hope we're not too late." Tommy said

"Right lead the way Rocky." Billy said

"Right." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in the temple Jason and Kimberly, were hanging over the volcano.

"Maligore, great flame of destruction, it is I, Divatox, your one and only true soul mate. This moment has been long in coming, and now I bring you two perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact. Awake and feed upon there purity. Come forth and let evil twist their souls! Be free again and join forces with me!" Divatox said

Just then the Turbo Rangers and the two Sacred Animal Rangers reached the inner sanctum of the Temple.

"All right, guys, this is it. You guys ready?" Billy asked

"Ready." All six Rangers said

"Move out on my Command. Go." Billy said

Just then the Seven Rangers ran out.

"Hey, did we miss the party?" Tommy asked

"Who invited you?" Divatox asked

"We did. Rangers this is Divatox. Divatox this is your worst nightmare." Kimberly said

"You had to say that." Jason said

"Hah! Lower them into the Volcano." Divatox said

Just then Jason and Kimberly started to get lowered into the Volcano.

"I'll get the wheel." Rocky said

The Rangers started fighting the Piranahtrons at the time the two Rangers were being lowered in. Rocky managed to stop the wheel.

"Divatox! Give up?" Rocky asked

"Elgar, go and give Power Boy my answer." Divatox said

"Come back, you little twerp." Elgar said

Elgar chased after Rocky while the others kept fighting. Adam managed to get Lerigot to his wife. Just then Rygog started lowing Jason and Kimberly into the fire.

"Kimberly. Jason." Tommy said

"Into the Fire." Rygog said

"You guys!" Kimberly said

"Get…outta…my…way!" Adam said as he punched a Piranahtron.

Jason and Kimberly were getting closer to the volcano pit. Just then Jason and Kimberly were lowered down so the Rangers couldn't see them.

"Too late, Rangers. Even now they are becoming his spawns of evil." Divatox said

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Elgar said

Just then there was an explosion and both Kimberly and Jason appeared from two towers of fire.

"Kimberly! Jason!" Billy said

"That's a nice trick." Elgar said

Just then Kimberly and Jason turned around and snapped there handcuffs right off.

"Maligore's children! Destroy those who would threaten the flames of unity!" Divatox said

Just then Kimberly and Jason started fighting the Rangers Jason kicked down Aisha, Tommy and Rocky. While Kimberly threw down Tanya, Adam and Billy. Kimberly then went after Kat

"Kim, you've got to fight the evil." Kat said

"Evil is like evil does." Evil Kimberly said

"Don't do this." Kat said

"No." Billy said

Billy ran up to Kimberly and Katherine.

"Leave her alone. Kimberly, no!" Billy said

Billy pulled Kimberly off Katherine and round house kicked her to the ground.

"Sorry to do this to you Kimberly." Billy said

Billy then went to kick Kimberly but Jason caught Billy and threw him away from Kimberly.

"Oh, yeah. And, sweetie, Pink is out." Evil Kimberly said before back kicking Katherine to the ground.

"You're mine, Ranger!" Evil Jason said

"No. I don't wanna hurt you." Billy said

Jason then kicked Billy down and then held him with Billy's head hanging over the Volcano. Just then Kimberly kicked Aisha away. Then looked over at Jason and Billy.

"Into the fire. Into the fire." Evil Kimberly chanted

"Do it. Do it. Maligore's power will exceed! Throw him into the fire!" Divatox said

"No this one is mine." Evil Jason said

"Jason let Billy go." A voice said

Just then Jason looked around and saw Trini and Zack in there Ranger forms. Jason then stood up and easily picked Billy up.

"You're next Ranger." Evil Jason said

Jason then threw Billy onto of Tommy. Jason then fully turned around and walked over to Trini and Zack.

"I'll go try and help Kim." Trini said

"Right." Zack said

"More Part Crashers fine by me." Evil Jason said

"Come on bro this isn't you. Remember your powers bro." Zack said

"Enough are you going to fight me or not?" Evil Jason asked

"I'll fight you." Zack said

Zack and Jason started fighting but Jason over powered and kicked Zack onto Adam. Then Jason looked over and noticed Kimberly was having trouble with Trini. Jason walked over to Trini. His desire to help Kimberly was more powerful the Maligore's spell. Jason was trying to stay under Maligore's control long enough to help Kimberly.

"Kimberly you've got to stop this." Trini said

"Sorry Yellow but this time you have to spin out." Evil Jason said

Jason then grabbed Trini and spun her away and she landed against the wall.

"Thank you." Evil Kimberly said

"My pleasure." Evil Jason said

Kimberly was about to run off when Jason grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Maligore's control over Jason broke. Jason broke the kiss.

"Lerigot, Yara now. You have to hurry I can't hold Kimberly much longer she knows I'm not under Maligore's control." Jason said

Just then both Jason and Kimberly got hit with Yara and Lerigot's magic purifying them both from Maligore's spell.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but why did you stay under Maligore's control?" Kimberly asked

"I had to. You're the most important person to me Kimberly and I didn't want to lose you." Jason said

Just then Trini and Zack walked up.

**In the new Chapter: **Jason and Kimberly both morph and help the Rangers fight Divatox and Maligore.


	6. Fall of Maligore Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Previously: **The Rangers were too late and both Jason and Kimberly were turned evil. But Jason was able to snap out of the control and help Kimberly out of Maligore's spell.

**Chapter6 Fall of Maligore Part2**

Just then Zack and Trini walked up.

"Sorry guys." Jason said

"Hey we knew you were faking it when we got up." Zack said

"Yeah but I think you went over the top with Billy." Trini said

"Wait that was Billy?" Jason asked

"Yeah Billy's the new Red." Trini said

"Wow." Kimberly and Jason said

"You had no idea." Zack said

"I wasn't really paying attention." Jason said

"Well anyway you two might need these." Zack said

Zack handed Jason the Black Storm Turbo Morpher while Trini handed the Pink Crane Morpher to Kimberly. Just then Tommy and Aisha ran up.

"Man am I glad you two are ok." Aisha said

"Thanks but we still have a wedding to stop." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

Kimberly morphed into the Pink Crane Ranger.

"How come you didn't morph?" Zack asked

"I'm waiting to see if the others need my help." Jason said

"So what are we going to do?" Aisha asked

"So help Lerigot and his Family." Jason said

"Right." Kimberly said

The five Rangers went to help Lerigot and his family. While Jason started fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile Divatox ran up to the Lava pit.

"Watch it, you Christmas tree ornament!" Divatox said

"Sorry about that." Rygog said

"Maligore! Arise and meet your bride! Together we will exact revenge on Lerigot, descendent of those who imprisoned you! Come to me! Please! Awe, come on." Divatox said

Just then Kimberly and Aisha helped the Liarians.

"The Humans are pure again!" Rygog said

"I hate to tell you this but I was never evil to begin with." Jason said

"What?" Divatox asked

"I can't be turned evil. Because I'm fully connected to my Wolf soul." Jason said

"So you're the one with the Wolf soul." Divatox said

"Got that right." Jason said

"Now we don't have a sacrifice!" Elgar said

"Oh, but we do, dear nephew." Divatox said

"We do?" Elgar asked

Divatox then got her pet to attack Elgar and then Divatox threw him into the Lava pit.

"Remind me to get another pet." Divatox said

Just then Kimberly started fighting the Piranahtrons.

"Out of my face." Kimberly said

Just then a Piranahtron grabbed Kimberly from behind Just then the Piranahtron got tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." Jason said

Jason then punched the Piranahtron then kicked it away from Kimberly.

"Why, thank you." Kimberly said

"Any time." Jason said

"I think you better morph." Kimberly said

"Good idea. Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason then moved his arms like a steering wheel then placed the key inside the Turbo Morpher and turned the key.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly held hands and Jason kicked Kimberly and spun around Kimberly kicked the Piranahtrons down before Jason stopped spinning around and put Kimberly back on the ground.

"Sorry I should have asked if you wanted to go for a spin." Jason said

"Hey it was fun." Kimberly said

"I'll help the others you help Trini, Zack, Tommy and Aisha." Jason said

"Right." Kimberly said

Jason ran off towards the other Turbo Rangers while Kimberly ran off to help the others. Meanwhile Billy took down some of the Piranahtrons when the other four Turbo Rangers ran up.

"Man tough room." Billy said

Just then there was an explosion.

"Straighten up he's coming." Divatox said

Just then there was another explosion.

"I don't think I like this one bit." Billy said

Just then there was another explosion.

"Come to me, Maligore! Unite our powers as one." Divatox said

Just then Maligore showed up

"Get ready to take this freak." Billy said

"She wants to marry him?" Kat asked

Just then Maligore got out of the Volcano.

"Are you sure about this?" Rygog asked Divatox.

The Rangers looked on.

"I think its time to break out the hardware." Rocky said

"Good call, Rocky. Let's go it." Billy said

The Rangers pulled out there weapons as Maligore walked up to Divatox.

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" Billy said

"Turbo Hand Blasters." Rocky said

"Turbo Star Chargers." Tanya said

"Turbo Thunder Cannon." Adam said

"Turbo Wind Fire." Kat said

"Fire." Billy said

Just then all five weapons fired at Maligore but the blasts had no effect.

"It's not working." Kat said

Just then a chain came out of no where and tripped Maligore.

"Have a nice trip." Jason said

Then Chain then tripped Maligore up again.

"See you next fall." Jason said as he went into a spin jump.

Jason then stopped and placed his Auto Blaster into the back of the Turbo Storm Axe.

"Bye, Bye." Jason said

Jason then fired a blast that sent Maligore backwards. Jason then landed in front of the other Turbo Rangers.

"You guys got the Turbo Zords?" Jason asked

"Yeah the Turbo Zords and the Black Storm set." Billy said

"Good. We need to get to those Cars." Jason said

"Right." The other rangers said

"Tommy, Get the Liarians to safety." Jason yelled

"Right." Tommy said

"Come on let's go." Kimberly said

The five Rangers then helped Lerigot and Yara escape the Temple. While Divatox and Rygog escaped the temple as well. The six Turbo Rangers got Maligore to follow them outside. Back outside the Temple the six Turbo Rangers ran to there Zords. Maligore then escaped the temple. While the Six Rangers drove there Zords.

"Head for the clearing." Jason said

"Got it." Tanya said

"Right behind you." Kat said

"Copy that." Adam said

"Yeah." Rocky said

"Let's do this." Billy said

"Black Storm Megazord Power up." Jason said

Just then Dark White Wind Chaser became the arms and hands, Dark Green Deesrt Thunder and Dark Yellow Dune Star became the legs, Dark Blue Mountain Blaster became the body and Black Storm became the head. Then all five cars combined and stood up reviling the Head of the Megazord.

"Black Storm Megazord on line." Jason said

Meanwhile just then Divatox and Rygog just escaped the temple.

"You're goin' on a diet the minute we get back. Come on! We'll miss the whole fight." Divatox said

Just then Maligore grew Thirty Stories tall. Meanwhile the five Turbo Rangers made it to the clearing.

"Let's see what this baby's got. Ready to bring 'em together?" Billy asked

"Wind Chaser ready." Kat said

"Ready." Adam said

"Ready." Tanya said

"Ready." Rocky said

"Do it! Turbo Megazord sequence on line." Billy said

Just then the five Turbo Cars grew to there Megazord size.

"Powering up the Turbo shield armor. Desert Thunder's ready to rock!" Adam said

"Dune Star's right there with you." Tanya said

"Mountain Blaster ready." Rocky said

Just then Rocky and Billy drove up to Kat, Adam and Tanya.

"Initiate Docking sequence now." Kat said

Just then Wind Chaser became the arms and hands then combined with Mountain Blaster

"Mountain Blaster's lined up and coming in!" Rocky said

Just then Desert Thunder and Dune Star became the feet and combined with Mountain Blaster.

"Red Lightning coming in for final docking sequence." Billy said

Red Lightning then combined with Mountain Blaster. Then the jets underneath Red Lightning pushed the Megazord up onto its feet then the head showed up and the Turbo Megazord Powered up

"Megazord Turbo Charge." The five rangers said

Just then Black Storm Megazord showed up.

"Not bad." Jason said

"Thanks now let's get this freak." Billy said

The two Megazords started fighting Maligore. While Divatox and Rygog watched.

"Maligore win this one for me Babe!" Divatox said

Just then Maligore shot out flames.

"Not this time hot head." Jason said

Just then Dark Blue Mountain Blaster sent out powerful jet of water soaking Maligore and getting rid of the flames.

"How did you know you could do that?" Kat asked

"What it's not may fault each one of my Turbo Zords controls and element." Jason said

"That's why there more powerful its dew to the Power of the Golden Powers and the elements." Tanya said

Just then the Turbo Megazord sword and shield show up.

"Ready to fly?" Billy asked

"Ready." Kat said

"All right. Engage mega Turbo jets now." Billy said

Just then the Turbo Megazord started to hover.

"Turbo jets full power." All five Rangers said

Just then the Turbo Megazord charged at Maligore.

"Later, flame-face!" Tommy said

The Turbo Megazord struck Maligore and then Maligore fell off the edge of the Island and into the sea blowing up.

"Good job." Billy said

"We did it." Rocky said

"Yes." Adam said

Meanwhile the Volcano was still erupting.

"The Volcano! It's erupting! We'd better get out of here." Rygog said

"All my plans! The money! The jewels! The plastic surgery…I didn't even get a honeymoon! You mark my words, Rygog. The Power Rangers will pay for this one day. I never accept defeat!" Divatox said

"Right. No defeat. So what do we do now?" Rygog asked

"Run." Divatox said

"Right." Rygog said

"I want my mommy." Divatox said

Meanwhile the other five Rangers, Lerigot and Yara walked up to the Black Storm Megazord and Turbo Megazord.

"Hey guys. How about a lift?" Jason asked

The Black Storm Megazord and Turbo Megazord each let down there hands. Lerigot and Yara and Tommy all hopped into the Turbo Megazord while Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Aisha all hopped into the Black Storm Megazord. The next day back at the Stadium Rocky, Adam and Jason were fighting three teens from Stone Canyon. Rocky managed to score the first point. Everyone cheered as Adam managed to get the second point. Then Jason gained the final point with his old reliable step spin kick.

"The national title goes to the Angel Grove shelter." The Announcer said.

"I knew they could do it." Aisha said

"Come on." Kat said

All eight rangers ran up and cheered. Jason, Adam and Rocky smiled as they gained the check and trophy.

End of Turbo Rangers New Beginnings Rise of Maligore. Next up Turbo Rangers New Beginnings.


End file.
